just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to North Rusan
Welcome to North Rusan is the first mission of Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Walkthrough The game starts out with Rico on a A 135. He remembers the transmission from Maria Kane relating to Sheldon. Hey Rico. We've got a problem. Sheldon has gone missing. Again. Only this time, it doesn't seem work related. He was out vacationing on an island called North Rusan. Hear of it ever? No. But I don't like the sound of this. You have good reason to. North Rusan is one of the world's most reclusive nations, and has one of the most powerful militaries in the world. There are even rumors of some powerful mineral there, but no definite proof. Anyway, Sheldon has gone missing, and we have no idea what happened to him. Last time he called back on his PDA was a month ago. Typical Agency protocol dictates reports per every week, but Sheldon is a special exception given the case in Panau. Not that he still reported every week, until he mysteriously stopped reporting. At first, we thought it was a communications error. North Rusan is known to have bad cellular service, so we thought it might be that. But then three weeks passed and still no word. We have reason to believe he's been kidnapped Rico. KIDNAPPED? WHO COULD KIDNAP SOMEONE LIKE SHELDON? I don't know Rico. But for now, your only task is to find Sheldon and bring him in with any means possible. With that said, there's also a secondary task the Agency requests, though it's really more of a unstated order. The leader of North Rusan, Adolf Columbus, is a staunch anti-U.S. leader in Asia. He is well known for his anti-U.S. beliefs, and The Agency has been watching him for some time Rico. Perhaps you can go in and take him out? ...fine. But know this. I am done taking orders from The Agency after this. As you wish. The scene cuts to Rico inside the helicopter. The pilot reports We are approaching North Rusanian airspace. All right. This should be interesting. Not a second later, gunfire begins rocking the helicopter. It seems the North Rusanian Military have noticed the A 135 not responding on any frequency. Don't worry Rico. This helicopter is made of very hard material. We'll make it to the airport. The game now shifts to Rico. Rico is unarmed outside of a C47G Lion, T421 Rabbit, and his Just Cause 2 grappler plus grenades. Objective 1: Shoot down the attacking helicopters You are instructed to grapple to the outside of the helicopter. Even though it doesn't look easy, shooting down North Rusanian Military CS Superiors is not a hard task. After the five attacking helicopters are destroyed, the A 135 Rico is on begins to shake. I can't hold on! The helicopter has sustained too much damage! Hold on! In a quick time event, Rico smashes the window pane, leaps inside, and grabs his parachute. All right. Now hold on tight! Rico leaps from the helicopter right when it explodes. He opens his parachute, and floats to safety. Below, North Rusanian Military MV Carriers are inbound. Objective 2: Protect your pilot The vehicles quickly approach, and you stand your ground. Rico tosses his P110 Mouse to the pilot, but that's it. The military arrives, but they aren't too difficult to fight off. Some of them might take cover behind their vehicles, but Rico can easily vault over them and shoot the soldiers. More soldiers arrive. These, however, are unfortunate enough to be crushed by a ton of burning steel that was the A 135. Well... that was lucky. said the pilot. Don't be so sure. said Rico, as he glimpsed at least 20 MV Carriers and MV Transporters rapidly approaching. However, out of nowhere the sound of air chopping and a huge crack can be heard as one of the Transporters suddenly veers off course and collapses on its side. The windshield appeared to be cracked with a single hole. A sniper. Over here! shouts a female voice. You and the pilot make your way to the burning helicopter. Some female soldier in blue fatigues can be seen sitting on the same model of one of the helicopters you shot down, albeit this one had a different flag marked on it. Let's go! Rico and the pilot leap on as the vehicles close in on your position. Inside the new helicopter, you as Rico introduce yourself to the female soldier. Greetings. I am-'' ''Rico Rodriguez, famed specialist of The Agency based in America. I know who you are, and what you want. Hmm... who are you, lady? Charlotte. I am the commander of all Free North Rusan forces on this island. You have come at a great time! The military started offensives a month ago. And we are losing! Badly! Well let me help you then... in exchange for one thing. You should know about Tom Sheldon? That name does not sound familiar, but about a month ago, I did see the North Rusanian Police Department arrest a foreigner. I wasn't sure what they were doing with him, but it did catch my attention. That must be Sheldon. Where is this foreigner? I'm not sure. Last I saw, he was being brought to a-'' Gunshots ring out as the helicopter begins to be attacked. ''Hmm... we've got company. said Rico. If it's not obvious enough... said Charlotte. Objective 3: Survive the military ambush You grapple outside and start shooting at the military again. This time, many helicopters can be seen. Um... we have a problem! The tail rotor is being targeted! Keep moving the helicopter around! Inside, your pilot leaps into the cabin and starts doing crazy antics. While it makes the chopper harder to hit, it makes aiming extremely difficult. You have to wait for several moments before the helicopter levels out, giving you a safe chance to fire. After 10 are down, five speed up. However, they are shot down by a few Free North Rusan CS Superiors. All right, I think that's the last of them. We are approaching Housgoub! Let's set her down! Mission complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:North Rusan